


DON'T RUN AWAY

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, tsukki_kage_week_2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: "Pathetic". Since he saw his brother cheering in the stands and not playing in the court playing, Tsukishima started to running. He decided not no face his brother or volleyball or Kageyama. But he was going not to run anymore, today he was going to face Kageyama as he should
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 35





	DON'T RUN AWAY

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of #TsukkiKageWeek

_ Pathetic _ . Since he saw his brother in the stands cheering and not on the court playing, Tsukishima started running. He decided not to face his brother or volleyball ahead. He always used sarcasm as an excuse to run away from all his problems. Until he came across the king. He was not surprised that the king had been rejected from different high-powered schools, but he was surprised that he had ended up in Karasuno.

People like Kageyama were the type to drive Tsukishima crazy for the simple fact that he didn't understand that absurd passion and that's why they faced each other continuously. Kageyama's passes felt too comfortable on the palm of his hand, so much so that it made him reluctant. Since they did not coordinate, Tsukishima decided that he would set the conditions and that is why he indicated what kind of passes the king should give him.

As they advanced, Kageyama became an even stronger monster. He had even learned to be a person who wanted to give 100% of his strength in the passes he gave and that led to a greater confrontation, especially when they returned from their respective camps before facing the nationals. It was all because of Hinata who commented that Tsukishima still had a bigger jump point thanks to Koganegawa, Dateko's first-year setter. That led Kageyama to force Tsukishima, he still remembered the fight they had had on the national field.

Now a few years had passed since those events in high school, now everyone walked his life but Tsukishima was no longer going to run away anymore, he was not going to run anymore since he did not want to get away from Kageyama. She was going to face him properly as he knelt on the floor and from a pocket of his jacket a satin box, when Kageyama opened it he was surprised, it was never expected that Tsukishima Kei, was the one who was going to ask him for marriage. It wasn't even easy for them to start dating, really even at that moment that must have been perfect for two teenagers, they yelled at each other. He still remembered how they confessed to each other. As on that day, Kageyama shyly kissed Tsukishima. Once the contact ended, he could see how he had slipped the ring over his index finger.


End file.
